1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical appliance related field, and more particularly to an air conditioning and regulation apparatus that provide purified air at proper levels of temperature, pressure and humidity for a person whose respiratory system may be defective.
2. Description of Related Art
The ambient air that we breathe everyday contains many contaminants, such as toxic particles, bacterium and allergenic substances. A person who has chronic pulmonary diseases particularly needs clean and fresh air to breathe. In addition to the requirements of purified air, adequate levels of air temperature and humidity must be controlled to maintain the air conditions in an optimized state to meet demands of air exchanging in alveoli, especially in a compromised respiratory system of the pulmonary diseased person. Conventional air conditioners do not have a combined function of cleaning the air and regulating simultaneously certain levels of the air and are thus not able to provide a suitable atmospheric condition for people in general and those suffering pulmonary diseases, such as upper or lower airway related diseases in particular.
Therefore, the present invention provides an air conditioning and regulation apparatus for pulmonary diseased persons to address the aforementioned problems so as to reduce stress of the respiratory system of a diseased person and avoid a further injure in respiratory passage, such as trachea and bronchus.